sonic_pokemon_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Abraham Tower
Abraham Tower, sometimes simply referred as The Commander (司令官, Shireikan), is a fictional character and tritagonist of the Sonic Pokémon series. He is a human veteran of the Great War, military leader and the G.U.N. federation's currently highest-ranking chief commander, as well one of the most respected top-ranking officers, and thus in charge of all operations against threats to the United Federation such as those posed by the Eggman Empire, the Black Arms, or Dark Gaia. He is also the direct superior of units like Team Dark and Spider Troupe. During his childhood, his family was aboard the Space Colony ARK, he befriended Maria Robotnik and witnessed the creation of Shadow the Hedgehog. After the ARK was invaded by G.U.N., the Commander blamed Shadow for his family's death and carried a grudge against him for fifty years until he discovered the truth about Shadow and Gerald Robotnik, the latter of which he had considered insane. He now leads G.U.N. in homage to Professor Gerald and even tried to make amends with Shadow. "I will avenge those whose blood has spilled!" :—Commander Abraham Tower. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Marc Thompson (English), Banjo Ginga (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Tower is an aging human male with a lined face, grey hair and mismatching eyes of green and brown. He has stern features and wears a green uniform adorned with a sash and ribbons of yellow, red and blue. * Hair Color: Grey * Skin Color: Caucasian * Eye Color: Green (left), Brown (right) * Age: 50+ * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Commander Tower is described as having a "heart of stone", an unshakable resolve, complete confidence and an iron will. This is something of a misnomer, as he is in fact passionate, though it has mainly been shown through his want for vengeance at those he cared for being killed. During Shadow the Hedgehog he is determined and willing to sacrifice anything to stop Shadow and the Black Arms, but mainly the former. Commander Tower is shown to be a gruff, stoic and almost an inconsiderate military man, as he without hesitation or worry deemed Shadow a disposable liability on the mission to destroy the New Black Comet (because of his connection to the Black Arms) despite Shadow having saved the world from the same threat. In spite of his cold demeanor and military upbringing, Commander Tower does have a soft side which he rarely ever shows, and a great sense of duty towards his people as he does not like sending soldiers to their deaths and refuses to risk millions of lives for the sake of one. In Sonic Pokémon Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Commander Tower shows another side of personality, presumably due to the different situation. Here, he shows himself as a basic military leader, stoic, wanting to get straight to the mission, dealing only with facts and ordering civilians around like soldiers. He does seem to show appreciation for those who do good work and confidence in those with a good reputation. Relationships Friends/Allies * G.U.N. ** Chief Hugo Brass * Resistance ** Mighty the Armadillo ** Rotor the Walrus ** Ray the Flying Squirrel ** Nicole the Lynx ** Team Sonic *** Sonic the Hedgehog *** Tails *** Knuckles the Echidna * International Police * Elite Four Family * Captain Amanda Tower (unknown) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill * Expert leadership skills * Skilled in the use of weapons Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Abraham Tower grew up with his family on the Space Colony ARK, and was a good friend of Maria Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik's granddaughter. One day while playing with her, Tower saw Shadow being created by Black Doom and Gerald Robotnik. He was terrified at the sight of Shadow. After Project Shadow was shut down, his family and Maria were later killed in the G.U.N. military's attack. He harbored a deep personal hatred towards Shadow the Hedgehog for this, blaming him for their deaths and taking away everyone who had mattered most to him. Synopsis Plot in the Role Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Commander Abraham Tower Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * Commander Abraham Tower is one of the Sonic Pokémon characters who appears to have complete heterochromia, (the other being Infinite) as resulting in him having one green eye and one brown eye. * Confusingly, Commander Tower called Maria the only family he knew, but he later claimed that his family was also killed on the ARK. ** This, however, may be an error in translation as in the Japanese script, he said that she was like an older sister to him as he does not have any siblings. * Commander Tower and Shadow share a near identical history and as such, their initial personalities are quite alike: both are out for vengeance for losing what they had at any price. * Commander Tower bears a great resemblance to Captain Keyes of the Halo series, particularly when his CGI model is compared to Keyes's Halo: Reach model. * Oddly, his 3D artwork depicts him as having dark skin, however, the in-game model gives him a light skin tone. Category:Humans Category:G.U.N.